Answers
by Zaratan
Summary: Takes place during the events of episodes Job Unfair and Exchange. Taken from the viewpoint of Bonnie, Sensei, and Global Justice.
1. Job Unfair 1

I know, I know, I've been really delayed in posting anything, but the move, combined with a severe case of writer's block, have really been getting to me. I am half done the next chapter of Life Changes, as well as another one-shot that came to mind, but than I saw the episode Job Unfair, and an idea hit me, one that tied in so beautifully as well as actually answering a couple questions related to the episode that always struck me as strange or curious, but which make sense in my universe, if the situation was right. This is that story, which take place during the events of that episode, and is definitely part of my on-going universe, with the focus being Bonnie and Barkin. **Bold **indicates vision, while _italics _indicate thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answers

"I have to thank you again Steve. I doubt I could have gotten this chance without your assistance."

Steve Barkin just nodded, glancing left and right to make sure no one could overhear, even in the private domain of the janitorial room. "Think nothing of it Joe. The number of times you pulled my ass out of the fire when we were in Indonesia together…"

Joe Jones allowed a small smile to slowly creep onto his face. "As I recall, you did you share of saving me during that mission. Fourteen terrorist camps in two months gave us plenty of time to return the favour many times over."

Steve just nodded again. "So what makes you think Drakken will be attacking Canada?"

"The weather machine he stole requires vast amounts of water, far more than most countries possess. Plus, our intelligence states he is intent on moving his activities northward since the incident in Wisconsin."

"But why not just approach them directly? It would be far easier."

Joe just smirked. "Easier, yes, but this gives us an opportunity to… test them ourselves. Actually, it was Doctor Director who recommended this approach, to see how they would deal with… unusual circumstances."

Steve just laughed lightly. "I guess it would at that. Should be interesting to see Miss Possible's face when she sees herself assigned to a janitor for career week!"

Joe's smile widened. "I see you still have that streak of evil running through you!"

Steve patted his friend on the shoulder. "You know it! Remind me to tell you what I've been doing with young Mr. Stoppable to toughen him up. Anyways, good luck!"

The two quickly shook hands, and left the janitor's office, heading for the gym, intent on what they needed to do in the next few minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie and Tara wandered the exhibits, checking out everything as the meandered through the aisles. Tara had quickly remarked on several that she found interesting, but Bonnie was intent on locating just one person; Dr. Andrea Possible. She had seen Dr. Possible at this thing last year, but had been too afraid to approach her. But that had been before the sudden spike in the number of visions she had been receiving, visions that seemed to focus more and more on Ron Stoppable. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened in the past year, but the frequency of the visions was starting to get to be too much for her, and it was time, Bonnie decided, to get the answers she needed. Even if it meant putting herself in the hands of a doctor and possibly having her secret exposed.

Bonnie was starting to give up hope when she saw Mr. Barkin entering the gym, followed right behind by the new school janitor. "T, I'm going to go talk to Barkin, see if he can point me to where Dr. Possible is."

Tara just nodded. "No problem. I want to check out this video presentation anyways."

Bonnie turned quickly, and began weaving in and out of the crowd. She saw him heading to the small podium, and moved to cut him off. Just as he reached the stairs, Bonnie reached out, grabbing him by the arm. He turned quickly, intent on chewing out whoever had grabbed him suddenly like that, but his expression softened a bit when he saw who it was.

"Ms. Rockwaller, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Barkin, I was just wondering where Dr. Possible was? I was hoping to work with her for the week."

Steve just looked down at her. "Dr. Possible didn't come this year. No one signed up with her last year, and I didn't feel it fair to monopolize her time when she could be working."

Bonnie face fell, disappointment evident. "Oh… sorry to have bothered you then Mr. Barkin."

He placed a hand on her shoulder before she could get too far. "Just a second. If you are really intent on working with Dr. Possible, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to give her a call. She seemed eager to help out last year, I'm sure she would be again if she knew for sure she had someone to mentor."

Bonnie's face brightened. "You would do that? Thank you so much Mr. Barkin!"

Steve just nodded. "Just let me take care of a couple things here, and I'll take care of it right away."

He turned and headed back up the stairs, leaving Bonnie with a wide grin on her face. She rushed back to Tara, who was just finishing watching the video, and grabbed her arm tightly. "I got it! Mr. Barkin is taking care of it himself!"

Tara broke out into a smile as well. "That's great! So… are you going to tell Dr. Possible everything?"

The smile faded on Bonnie's face. "No… but I should be able to do what I need to. At the very least, I should get some answers anyways."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve smiled to himself as he watched Bonnie take off. _This is definitely unexpected. I hadn't expected to get this opportunity for some time, but it looks like Ms. Rockwaller wants some answers herself. This will be the perfect time to test the range of her abilities without being overt about it. Still don't know how Sensei found out about her when I haven't noticed anything myself, but he does know what he's doing._

Steve looked out over the throng of students, but it was a couple minutes before he saw his target. Kim Possible, with Ron Stoppable in tow right beside her, was just coming within range. It had taken a minor bit a rearranging at the last minute to position the booths where he needed them to be, but he knew that, if given a constrained time limit, there was only one booth nearby that would interest her; diplomacy. He just had to hope Joe was ready and waiting to make his move, because it was time to make his.

Steve quickly stood up at the podium, grabbing the megaphone he had placed there earlier. "Listen up people! It's time to pair up with one of the volunteer mentors here today. Choose carefully! Your entire future could well hinge on this decision. Choose carefully!"

Steve watched with an almost gleeful expression as students throughout the room scattered, trying desperately to find someone, anyone, that they could work with. His attention though remained riveted to Kim as she pushed her way through the group of students blocking her way, trying almost desperately to reach her objective. When she launched into a flip over the remaining crowd, he began to fear that Joe wouldn't be able to respond in time. But when he saw her land and quickly shoot off to the side, he knew his friend had been successful.

Steve quickly worked his way through the crowd, clipboard in hand, arriving just in time to see her trying to back away. Moving to block her path, he fought down the urge to smile as she bumped into him and whirled quickly. "Ahh… Possible… and Joe, the new janitor. Interesting mentor choice." Steve turned and slowly began walking away, a satisfied grin on his face.

Kim looked almost panicked. "Mr. Barkin, wait. He's not my…"

"The custodial arts. Frequently maligned and misunderstood, but crucial to all institutions and industries."

"Sure… but I… I was planning…"

"I look forward to your report."

Steve fought down the urge to laugh. He still had a job to do, especially now that the Team Possible situation was taken care of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll get someone on that right away, Agent Barkin. Good work!"

"Thank you Doctor Director." Steve hung up the phone briefly, before dialing a new number. It rang a couple of times before he heard someone pick up.

"This is Dr. Possible."

"Hello Doctor, this is Mr. Barkin, over at Middleton High School."

There was a brief pause on the line before he heard her voice again. "Has something happened to Kim?"

"No, no… I'm sorry. Kim is fine." Steve heard an audible sigh through the phone before he continued. "I was just wondering if you had time to take part in the mentoring program. I had a student request you, and I was hoping you had the time to help us out."

"I'd love to. Who made the request?"

"A Miss Bonnie Rockwaller, ma'am."

Anouther pause on the line. "Bonnie requested me?"

"Yes ma'am. She seemed most eager to work with you."

"Well, I'm between procedures right now, so I guess I have time to come down right now and pick her up. Could you let her know I'm on my way?"

"No problem Dr. Possible. I'll have her ready to go by the time you get here. Thank you again for doing this on such short notice."

"It's no problem Mr. Barkin, I'm always willing to help out if I can."

Steve hung the phone up and smiled. _Everything is now in place!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie couldn't believe how quickly Mr. Barkin had gotten Dr. Possible to agree to mentor. She had expected at least a couple days, not a half hour. It gave her plenty of time to try and get some answers, hopefully without Dr. Possible finding out anything that could come back to haunt her.

Hooking up with Tara before heading to her locker, she pondered just how she might be able to accomplish what she needed without Dr. Possible finding anything out. It wasn't going to be easy; the second she saw the tests she would be curious. _I just hope I can trust her if she figures anything out. I really don't want to be some kind of lab rat, but I need answers, and this is the only way I can do that without making everyone curious._

Bonnie grabbed her books for the week, and quickly shut the locker. From the corner of her eye she caught a flash of red, and moved down the hall towards it. As she got closer, she could indeed see that it was Dr. Possible, but winced when she saw Kim and Ron talking with her. Bonnie took a deep breath, and…

**A bright flash, as the lights suddenly came on, blinding Kim.**

**The serious expression on the new janitor's face showed he would brook no argument. "And so we begin!"**

**Kim just turned to face him. "Let me guess, some tips on mopping?"**

**He didn't appear amused. "My teachings will center on… this."**

**Kim looked at him skeptically. "A vacuum cleaner?"**

**"The vacrometer. You will know it inside and out…**

Bonnie blinked, and leaned against the locker briefly. Placing a hand on her head, she hoped that she could forgo the inevitable headache a flash like that usually brought about. Taking a moment, she righted herself, and headed over to Dr. Possible and Kim. At least she wouldn't have to pretend bitchy, that last vision had been enough to spoil her good mood.

"…but I'm paired up with…"

"No… not…"

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie resisted laughing as both women said her name with such surprise. She could see Kim's face fall as she made her approach, and forced a smile onto her face. _At least if my good mood gets shot, I can share the wealth._ "Doctors are so fascinating, don't you think? And who did you get for a mentor Kim? Ohhh… that's right… the new janitor."

Bonnie turned slightly when she heard the pager go off behind her. Dr. Possible reached into her pocket quickly, and with a quick glance got all the info she needed. "It's the hospital, we better get going. See you tonight Kimmie!"

Bonnie let Dr. Possible go a couple steps before leaning in to Kim. "Oh Kim, now that you're a janitor, can you do something about the mirrors in the girl's bathroom? They're kinda streaky."

Bonnie stuck around only long enough to hear the growl from Kim as she followed Dr. Possible to her car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I didn't expect this to be 2 chapters, but the story just kept fleshing out, and since it's been a while since I updated anything, I figured I'd send off the first part of the story now. I'm thinking of doing one based on the episode Exchange as well, but that will depend on how well this one goes over. Let me know what you think!


	2. Job Unfair 2

Guess I should mention, I don't own any of this, I'm just borrowing it. Disney keeps refusing to sell it to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answers – Chapter 2

"So, you had no problem with Mr. Stoppable?"

Joe just smiled as he sat across from Steve Barkin. "Planted a couple things in his locker, told him his mentor was a secret agent, even did the whole exploding message bit. I can't believe people actually believe spies use stuff like that!"

Steve just chuckled to himself. "Yeah, but it does romanticize it for television and movies. Of course, show them what we really do, and you'd have a dozen human rights groups on our asses."

Joe just smirked. "You got that right! Anyways, I should get going."

"Update Team Possible?"

Joe just shook his head. "Nahh… backed up toilet in the men's room. While it's definitely good seeing you again, I really hate this cover. I swear, how do you put up with all these teenagers?"

Steve laughed a bit. "Same way I survived my last girlfriend… I'm a sucker for punishment with a high pain threshold! I'm sure you remember Denise?"

Joe just shook his head as he left his friend's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is the electroencephalograph machine, or EEG, where we measure electrical activity in the brain. You just place these electrodes on or under the skin of the scalp, and they give us a reading of any and all activity, which is recorded here."

Bonnie bent down to examine it more thoroughly. "Would I be able to give it a try?"

Dr. Possible just smiled. "I don't see why not. It only takes a couple of minutes and no one is using it."

Bonnie quickly hopped up onto a nearby bed and lay down while Dr. Possible moved the device over to the bed. She brushed her hair back as Dr. Possible picked up the electrodes, but winced slightly as the doctor approached her. "These won't hurt, will they?"

Dr. Possible just laughed slightly. "Oh no, these won't hurt a bit. I just put a little bit of adhesive to the ends, and they just stick right on. You won't feel a thing!"

Bonnie flinched briefly as the Dr. Possible placed the first electrode on her head, but controlled herself for the second. After pushing a couple buttons on the machine, Bonnie watched as the pen on the graph machine began to move.

"Now see this?" Dr. Possible traced the line behind the graph with her finger. "Fairly steady rhythm along the alpha wave spectrum. These little blips here are beta waves, which are caused by stress or tension. It's telling me you're probably a little nervous, and your mind is trying to process information a bit faster than normal in response."

Bonnie chuckled lightly. "So everything looks normal?"

Dr. Possible returned the chuckle. "Yes, everything is normal. Now, let's continue on with the tour, I still have a lot to show you."

Dr. Possible reached down to remove the first electrode, gently brushing back a strand of Bonnie's hair…

**"Come on Kimmie, sing along!"**

**Kim cringed into the back against the boxes she was sitting against. "No thanks mom, I'm good."**

**Ron just sat there, a grin lighting up his face. "Oh come KP, it's fun! Besides, we have a long trip ahead of us, you have plenty of time to read!"**

**Kim just groaned. "Which reminds me, why didn't we just ship the stuff for Nanna? It would have been a lot easier than driving it all to Florida!"**

**Kim's dad just looked at her in the mirror as he continued driving. "I thought we could all use a bit of a vacation. Besides, with your grandmother in Florida now, you won't get too many opportunities to see her anymore, and you know how much she's going to miss you kids!"**

**"I know." When the family started into another bout of ninety-nine bottles, Kim reached into her pocket, pulling out a pair of earplugs, and…**

Bonnie opened her eyes to a now concerned Dr. Possible staring at the graph, as the doctor began checking connections on the machine. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Possible looked up at Bonnie, confusion evident. "I'm not sure. The graph suddenly went crazy for a second there. I'll have to get someone in here to take a look at this." She chuckled to herself, before removing the first electrode from Bonnie's temple. "The graph actually showed you dipping below the delta wave band, which you usually only see when someone is deep asleep. Probably just a glitch in the hardware somewhere."

Bonnie chuckled as well, though her laugh was more to cover up what she was thinking. "So it says I went to sleep for a moment?"

"Pretty much, though it usually doesn't dip as low as that on the chart. Anyways, I wouldn't worry about it. Just give me a second to call someone about it, and we'll keep going.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Global Justice agent Will Du sat in the small lab, analyzing the monitor showing feeds from Middleton General's EEG machine, a bored expression on his face.

"I can't believe they have me, Global Justice's top agent, sitting here analyzing brain wave activity of a teenage girl. This is far beneath my talents."

His eyebrow perked up briefly as he saw the delta spikes, but they disappeared rapidly. He got on the radio quickly. "Agent Du reporting."

"What have you got?"

Now Will was surprised. "Doctor Director, I didn't expect…"

The tone on the other end did not sound happy. "This is a top priority case, and I'm taking a personal interest in this. What have you got?"

"The subject has just had an EEG done. The subject is definitely psi-capable in the precognitive range, but I haven't been able to determine anything further yet."

"Keep on it, and make sure you give a copy of your report to Agent Barkin as well. He'll be the one handling on going monitoring when initial assessment is done."

"Understood! Du out." Will flicked the switch on the radio and sat back, eyeing the monitors tied into the hospital camera system. "She must be more important than I thought if Doctor Director is taking a personal interest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is the CAT scan machine. It can create an accurate picture of the body, detecting fluid build up, cancers, even minor damage. It's not as accurate as an MRI when it comes to neurology, but is handy nonetheless when you need it quick for trauma cases."

Bonnie stared intently at the machine, running a hand along the outer edge of the imaging device. "Think I could give this a try as well?"

Andrea Possible eyed Bonnie curiously. "Why would you want to do that?"

Bonnie seemed to shift a bit, not looking her in the eye. "Well, if I'm going to be a doctor some day, I really try these out. You know, so I could reassure patients and all that."

Andrea looked at the young girl a moment more. "I guess you could, but there are no openings right now. I'll book some lesson time for it early in the morning if that's good for you."

Bonnie nodded vigorously. "Oh, most definitely! Thank you Dr. Possible!"

Andrea smiled. "It's no problem. Now, I should be getting you back to school, before my afternoon appointments start. Just let me make a log in the computer about tomorrow and everything will be set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor Director, this is Agent Will Du. Computers show a log entry in the computer for an early morning CAT training session. I believe the subject will be the recipient."

"Good. Make sure the tap into the system is secure, and forward your initial results to Agent Barkin once you file the report. Good job Agent Du!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea was deep in thought as she grabbed her morning coffee. Bonnie had seemed almost eager yet terrified about being tested on the machines, and while she expressed the desire to know for herself what was entailed before she did the same with patients, Bonnie seemed almost half-interested while focusing entirely on the scanning machines. Something didn't seem right.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw her daughter sitting at the table, just putting her communicator away. "Morning Kimmie. How's career week going?"

Kim laid her head on the table, looking up at her over her arms. "Worse than terrible. Are you sure you don't need another mentee?"

Andrea just smiled lightly at her daughter. "Give it a chance, you can learn something from everyone!" The doorbell interrupted her, and her thoughts returned to what had been on her mind a few moments earlier. "I better get that, it's probably Bonnie."

She headed for the door, but not before hearing the questioning tone in Kim's voice. "What's she doing here?"

She jumped to the side quickly as Jim and Tim, riding her vacuum cleaner, rode past her, and she resolved to get to the bottom of their shenanigans after she had answered the door. When she got there, she smiled, as Bonnie stood, hands clasped behind her back, a grin permeating her face. "Hello Bonnie, ready to test out the CAT scan this morning?"

"Most definitely Dr. Possible!"

A loud boom sounded through the house, and both women flinched. "Can you excuse me for a moment Bonnie?"

Andrea headed back to the kitchen, preparing herself for anything. "I'm off to work kids." One look in the kitchen told her the twins had definitely been responsible, and by the looks of it, had caught Kim in the backlash. Her daughter stood rigidly, fists clenched at her sides, as she stared holes into her two little brothers. "What happened?"

Andrea glanced back a bit as she heard Bonnie sidle up beside her. "Looks like Kim's bringing her work home with her."

Andrea could see the anger in her daughter's eyes, as they shifted between Bonnie and her brothers. "Jim, Tim, I want you to clean up this mess. Bonnie, perhaps we should get going!" Andrea took the young girls arm, leading her to the door as quickly as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie hopped off the table, glad that the scan was done. "So, how do I look Dr. Possible?"

Andrea could only stare at the computer screen, her consternation evident. "To be honest Bonnie, I'm not entirely sure."

Bonnie's face fell, as she slowly moved over towards the doctor. "Wh… what do you mean?"

Andrea hand came up to her chin, as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing on the screen. "Quite honestly, I've never seen anything quite like this! I'm seeing a fluid build-up here that shouldn't be there, and I'm seeing some irregularities here and here, in the occipital and parietal lobes. The temporal lobe also seems to be affected! Bonnie, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I… I don't know what you mean."

Andrea gently placed a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder, and could feel how tense the young girl was. "There's more to this than trying out the equipment, isn't there? Have you been having headaches or…"

"Dr. Possible…I just… I just don't want to discuss it right now, all right? But… can you tell me… is what you see… could it be life threatening?"

She could see the earnestness in the young woman's face, and took a moment to look over the scans again. "I don't think so. But like I said, I've never seen anything like this."

Bonnie shifted her feet, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Do you think you can keep this between just the two of us? I really don't want this getting out or anything, you know?"

"Bonnie, I am a doctor, and what we discuss will never leave this room. But I do wish you would tell me what is going on so I could help!"

"I know, I just… I need to take care of a couple things first. But… if I ever need help, I'll come to you first, OK?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have it Doctor Director. The CT scan indicates definite precognitive function, probably higher than I've ever seen, with a potential for some telepathic ability."

There was a pause on the other end, before he heard his superior respond. "Possibly two abilities? That's definitely unheard of. We will definitely have to look into recruiting Ms. Rockwaller as soon as possible if that's the case. Anyways, return to headquarters and compile the report. We have someone interested in running the next phase of analysis for us, someone well trained in handling cases such as this."

Will Du just looked confused. "Outsourcing a case like this?"

"It's a request from Sensei, who informed us of the girl. He wanted Stoppable for a week anyways, so we are going to work some kind of exchange program as a cover. He's planning on sending his top student over."

Will just huffed to himself. "I still don't understand the fuss over Stoppable. He seemed quite unintelligent and buffoonish, with little or no value."

"You underestimate him. Granted, our analysis didn't turn anything up, but Sensei said something about mystical aspects that we weren't able to measure. It doesn't matter though, your part of the assignment is done now. We'll leave it up to Sensei to determine the potential of Stoppable and Rockwaller, and what use they could be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – It was a couple lines, as well as a couple plot holes, in the episode that always drew my attention, that they never made sense to me. Why was Kim's mom brought in at the last minute? How did Joe get into the school in the first place? Why was Bonnie at the Possible's place so early in the morning? Why would Bonnie be interested in neurological work in the first place? She isn't exactly the brain surgeon type. All this led me to thinking, and thinking leads to stories, and with what I already had, it tied up all those loose ends that the episode had. As well, I left a really big tie-in for my unique look at Exchange, which will be coming soon. As my friend and disciple of evil, Pwn Master Paladin, always says, peace and out!

Campy – As you can see, she wanted to do some scans, in the hope of finding some answers to what she can do.

MrDrP – Yeah, I just thought it would be important to tie them together somehow. You also had to wonder how a spy got into the school in the first place so easily, as well as seeing how quickly Barkin moved to sign Kim's name first thing after the announcement.

spectre666 and momike – And eagerly provided to you!

mattb3671 – I think I can provide a bit of option 3 shortly.

Yuri Sisteble – I know, make him an agent or spy, and so many things start to make sense!

Pwn Master Paladin – Thanks! Glad you enjoy, and as always, looking forward to your upcoming KP story!


	3. Exchange 1

I own squat, Disney owns all. Bastards won't sell either. Well folks, here it is. My view on the episode "Exchange", from the perspective of Bonnie and GJ. Looks like it's going to be a 2-parter as well. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answers – Chapter 3

"So this student exchange will go off without a hitch?"

Steve Barkin just nodded to his superior. "It won't be a problem. I've already informed Stoppable's parents that he will be going for the week. I still don't understand why Sensei wanted this week though. He was actually insistent on it."

Betty Director just steepled her fingers in front of her on the table. "Sensei mentioned something about events in motion. That's all I need to know."

Steve nodded. "Was he any less cryptic when you studied with him?"

Betty smiled lightly. "No. He's always liked to play the wise old sage. He does have an… interesting sense of humour when he wants though."

Will Du leaned forward from his seat. "I still don't understand why he would want Stoppable. The artifacts were destroyed. He should have lost the mystical monkey power. We've run every scan we could on him and found nothing. Why does this teacher want him?"

Betty frowned at the young agent. "Sensei feels that Stoppable still possesses access to the abilities the idols granted him, and if he thinks there is something there, then there must be. He feels that Stoppable may be the answer to some of the prophesies that he believes will come to pass soon. As for the testing of Ron Stoppable, it wasn't a total loss. He did display some interesting biometric readings at points. As well, the psych test of Kim Possible was invaluable. We now know what areas to work on when we recruit her, this… superiority complex she seems to have, especially in regards to her friend, could be trouble. Her heart rate and stress levels jumped at just the thought that it was someone else who could be responsible for her success, even if that person is her partner. This could provide complications if we were to try and team her with another agent."

Steve frowned, a questioning look on his face. "Why would we want to team her up with another agent? I thought we were looking to recruit them as a team?"

"We're still not sure Stoppable has what it takes to be a proper agent yet. Even your own reports state that he wouldn't be an ideal choice."

Steve's frown deepened. "Betty, he's still a kid. He is showing improvement, and I think, with a little more work, we can make him ideal. Besides, do you really think Possible would accept a position without him?"

"That's the other problem. This… dependency on each other. Both of their performances seem to drop in the absence of the other. In Possible, this might be fine to a degree, but do you think Stoppable could handle situations on his own?"

Steve sat back, resignation showing on his features. "At this time… no."

"And that's my biggest concern. Global Justice wants the best individuals to fill out its roster, and while I understand the connection between Possible and Stoppable is strong, I really would not feel comfortable offering a position to him when there are so many more qualified applicants."

Steve leaned forward again. "Look, I've still got a couple years to mold him. Besides, shouldn't we wait until the report from Sensei comes back before making snap judgments on this young man's future?"

Doctor Director sighed. "You are right. Now, as to the Rockwaller situation."

"Yes, what exactly is Sensei planning on doing to test her if he is only sending a student?" Steve picked up a file off the table, flipping through it briefly. "I mean, we have the medical files. What will he be able to do from Japan?"

"The student he is sending, Hirotaka I believe the name is, matches what our profile shows would be most attractive to Ms. Rockwaller, and therefore the best choice to get close to her. He mentioned performing some techniques on his student that would allow him to channel his abilities through his student to better analyze her mystically, even from a distance."

"So, we get answers to two of our biggest questions, all in the span of a week."

"That's the idea. Now, it's getting late, and you have to get back. Hirotaka's plane set down ten minutes ago, and Stoppable's flight leaves in about three hours. Time to get to work!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve watched as the students came piling into the gym. The relief on their faces at getting out of class, even for a little bit, was quite evident. His attention was entirely focused on two individuals as they came in though. Rockwaller entered first, sitting down about midway, a satisfied smirk on her face. _I wonder if she knows what's coming, or if it was just something earlier?_ Steve put those thoughts behind him when Stoppable entered, trailing behind Possible and Jenkins in an apparent effort to avoid being seen. _Good, I've put the fear into the boy. Still won't save him from me pushing him though._

Steve waited until the rest of the student body sat down, and then made his way to the center of the gymnasium. "All right people, LISTEN UP! In the spirit of international touchy feelyness, Middleton High is taking part in a weeklong student exchange program with our sister school in Yamanouchi, Japan. Please extend a warm Mad dog welcome to… Hirotaka!"

The doors to the gym burst open on cue, emitting the young Japanese boy on his motorcycle. Hirotaka braked quickly beside Steve, and he was relieved that the bike hadn't left any marks on the gym floor. He hadn't been too keen on this type of an entrance, but it had the desired effect. Bonnie, as well as the rest of the girls for that matter fairly swooned after he removed his helmet. _The kid sure knows his stuff. Hopefully, he can get the job done._

Steve allowed Hirotaka's appearance to sink in before continuing with the other half of the assignment for the day. "And now, the name of the Middleton student who will travel to the home of sumo and anime… Ron Stoppable!"

The look of shock on the young man's face was almost priceless, and he wished he could have heard Stoppable's garbled response. He did hear Rockwaller's though.

"Let me get this straight. We get motorcycle hotness, and they get Stoppable? Any way we could make this trade permanent?"

Her comment had the desired effect, as a light spattering of laughs came from the assembled students, and satisfied Steve that the young man could get the job done. He approached Stoppable quickly, fixing a glare down at the young man. "Now keep in mind Stoppable. For the next seven days, you are a cultural ambassador. You represent this school, this city, and this nation!"

Ron stood and threw a half assed salute his way, his mouth still obviously full of food. "Don't worry Mr. B, I am a master of the delicate art of diplomacy." He swallowed his food, and it was obvious something was going through his head. "But if they push any of that raw fish on me, I swear I'll chuck."

Steve just hung his head, the worry notch going up just a bit. _This is not going to go well._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He is so totally hot! I wonder why I didn't see him coming?_

Bonnie watched Hirotaka as he sat reading in class, obviously engrossed in the book they were reading for English class that week. A quick glance around confirmed that pretty much every girl in class was watching him as well, and she frowned to herself.

_I have got to find some way to get close to him without all these hangers on around._

The bell rang, and Bonnie quickly made her move. She sidled up beside him as he carefully marked his page in the book. Lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled brightly, leaning forward just a bit. "Hi, Hirotaka, right? I'm…"

"Bonnie Rockwaller."

_Oh wow, he knows my name already! That is so cool!_ "Uh, yeah, my name's Bonnie. How'd you know?"

Hirotaka just flashed her a slight grin. "I have heard of you in the halls."

Bonnie's smile widened as he got to his feet. She carefully tossed her hair back a bit. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat. I don't know if they have them in Japan, but I think you'd like the food at Beuno Nacho. Just a little bit hot and spicy."

Hirotaka bowed slightly, that half grin still evident on his face. "I would be honoured to accompany you!"

Bonnie's hand gently slid down his arm, her fingers just barely brushing across the coat. _Oh, I am so in!_

Bonnie's smile faded though at his next words. "You do not mind if a few others join us? A few others have asked me out for food as well."

Her eyes narrowed as she scanned around them. "Who else?"

A smiling Liz came up beside him, tucking herself under one arm, dressed in her cheerleader outfit in some attempt to get his attention. "Hey Bonnie. Hiro and I were just going to get something to eat."

_Well, two can play that game._ "Hiro, darling, just give me one moment, and I'll join you."

Liz glared at her, but Bonnie really didn't care at this point. She rushed to the change room, and threw her own cheerleading outfit on as well. When she got back, a few other girls had approached him, making a small circle around him. Frustrated, Bonnie shoved her way through them, sliding herself under Hirotaka's other arm. Smiling viciously at some of the other girl's who hadn't been bold enough to make that move themselves.

Hirotaka just smiled. "Ah, we are all here. Now we will all go together to get something to eat!"

Bonnie glared at some of the other girls, but none of them seemed to notice. The walk to Beuno Nacho was also most definitely weird. Bonnie kept herself tucked under his arm the whole way, keeping an eye on some of the others that were walking with them. Most of them couldn't keep their eyes off him, and Bonnie had to keep herself from laughing when Danielle walked right into a signpost. Hirotaka helped her up, never once indicating he might laugh, and they continued on.

When they got to the restaurant, the girl's all made plays for the booth where they would be sitting. Definitely not being left out, Bonnie forced her way along with the rest of them. The first time, Bonnie found herself boxed in on the inside, and when the switch happened again, she made sure she was on the outside.

She was just about to bring out the big guns, fluttering her eyelashes, when she saw the very imposing form of her ex-boyfriend coming through the door, heading straight for them.

Bonnie had broken off with Brick just a couple weeks before, when she had seen some argument coming up that she really didn't want to have to deal with. She knew she could always get back with Brick in a heartbeat when she wanted, and the future argument would never happen. Of course, with Hirotaka around for such a short time, she didn't want to have to deal with Brick at the moment.

Brick had other ideas though. Firmly planting himself between Hirotaka and the table, he stared down the smaller man. "You think you're pretty slick stuff, don't ya chief?"

Hirotaka simply tossed a piece of gum in the air, catching it gracefully. "Excuse me."

He tried to get around Brick, but Brick threw an arm in the way, blocking him. "Maybe I need to teach you some manners!"

Bonnie began to wonder if she needed to get up, to try and constrain Brick before he did anything that could hurt either one of them.

"To fight you would prove nothing."

Brick looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't get it."

"It is my wish to spare you the embarrassment of a humiliating defeat."

Bonnie knew Brick would never let something like that go, and began to move to get in the way. Brick threw a punch before she could move though, and was surprised when Hirotaka deftly shifted out of the way. Brick attacked again, throwing a series of punches, all of which Hirotaka dodged easily and gracefully. Bonnie was in complete shock!

When Brick fell to the floor, Bonnie was stunned, and could only look at Hirotaka as he bowed to them lightly. "I am afraid we will have to do this another time." Hirotaka left before Bonnie could even think to get up. Glancing over at the fallen Brick, she wondered just where this boy had come from, and how she could make sure he was with her by the end of the week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie found out from Marcella just where Hirotaka was staying. It wasn't hard to get it out of her, she spent most of the conversation dreaming out loud. With the address in hand, Bonnie quickly grabbed a light coat, and headed out.

The entire walk, she spent thinking about just what she would say to him when she got there. A thousand possible combinations ran through her head, and by the time she got there, she still wasn't sure just what she was going to do.

Whatever she was planning vanished however when Hirotaka lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Bonnie jumped almost a foot into the air, turning rapidly, ready for anything. She relaxed, and actually blushed, when she saw it was him.

"Bonnie, I am most surprised to see you here."

Bonnie regained her composure quickly, and started twirling a strand of hair with her fingers, smiling shyly up at him. "Well, since Beuno Nacho was a bust earlier, I thought you might still be hungry. I know this nice little bistro a few blocks from here that has just the best food."

Hirotaka bowed slightly, and then offered her his arm. "I would be most honoured to accompany you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei felt the contact as soon as it was made. He could also feel the fact that Hirotaka was decidedly uncomfortable with his assignment, for which he empathized. It was necessary though. It would take time to process everything, and he was not yet ready to confront her directly. This was the only way he could get the information he needed. If he was right though, the subterfuge would be worth it.

If he was right, Bonnie Rockwaller might be just as important to the prophecy as both Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Ahh, the start of Exchange. The first part is all pretty much straight from the show, which actually takes longer to write. The rest will all be me, and should write itself much faster than this.


	4. Exchange 2

I own squat, Disney owns all. Bastards won't sell either. Well folks, here it is. My view on the episode "Exchange", from the perspective of Bonnie, Sensei, and GJ, chapter 2. I also decided to add… a little something more to this chapter as well. When I do , it means Japanese is being spoken. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answers – Chapter 4

Bonnie slowly sipped her coffee while they waited for her food. "So, what else do you like to do?"

Hirotaka smiled at her, and Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat when he did so. "I do enjoy the outdoors, as well as motorcycles. And of course, my martial arts. What about you?"

Bonnie twisted a free strand of hair in her free hand as she gazed into his eyes. "Well, I love ballet, I probably spend two or three hours a day practicing. I have my cheerleading as well, and you know, all the other normal stuff like hanging out and that."

The waitress set their plates down before Bonnie had a chance to ask another question, and she quickly took a bite of her burger. Barry's may not have had the best atmosphere, but they definitely had the best burgers in town. She took another bite before she noticed Hirotaka was just looking at his.

"Something wrong with your burger? I'm sure they could fix it."

Hirotaka just shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong with it. I… have just never had one before."

Bonnie eyes widened, and she put her burger back down on the plate. "You've never had a burger before? I thought that they had all kinds of burger places in Japan?"

"We do, it is just… Yamanouchi is a private school, and they do not have such fare there for meals."

"And you never had a burger when you went home from school?"

Hirotaka visibly flinched at that. "I… do not have a home outside the school. I was taken in by one of the… teachers at the school, and spend all my time at the school."

Bonnie kicked herself for bringing up such a painful memory for him, and gently laid a hand on top of his. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought something like that up."

Hirotaka just shook his head. "You could not know. I am fine though. My mother passed away while I was still very young, so it does not hurt as much to speak of it."

Bonnie wanted to ask about his father, but just seeing how this was affecting him made her change her mind immediately. Instead, she gripped his hand firmly, giving it a squeeze. "Well, if you've never had a hamburger before, that means there is a lot that you've never had before. It would be my honour to guide you in the ways of American food while you're here."

Hirotaka smiled. "I would enjoy that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei broke the direct connection with his student, allowing the magiks to continue without his direct attention. They were non-invasive, passive scans that allowed him to read the energy of the person they were focused on, in this case, Bonnie Rockwaller. They also included a cloaking spell, preventing her from getting any kind of reading off of Hirotaka. It was only precautionary from what he had seen. She had little control over her abilities at the moment, but even just one glimpse would set things in motion far too quickly for all their sakes. Better to, as they say in America, play it safe.

Sensei walked the grounds, smiling at the students as they performed their assigned tasks and duties that day. He had never planned on becoming Sensei. Gardening had been his other passion, back before he had been chosen, but now, when he saw the smiling faces of his students, when he saw the joy on their faces at accomplishing some task they thought undoable, he never regretted the course his life had taken him.

A commotion distracted him from the quiet reverie of his thoughts. He quickly followed the raised voices to their source, and was not surprised when he got there.

"Stoppable-son, you must eat!"

Ron lunged at the tray, chopsticks in both hands as they stabbed downward. "I would if you would stop moving the tray on me!"

Ron stabbed sideways, and again, the tray shifted away, and not once was the food there disturbed. "You not desire food?"

Ron gritted his teeth, and stabbed as quickly as he could, over and over again. "Of course I want food!" He stabbed three times more, all with no success. "Oh come on, you didn't move the tray this much when Rufus was grabbing his lunch!"

"Rufus-son swift, he catch food. You must be swift!"

"I'm trying!" Ron stabbed more and more, and each time the tray was not where he had expected.

Sensei suppressed a smile, and approached the pair silently. "Are you finished serving lunch Nooni?"

Nooni turned to look over at Sensei, and Ron took the moment's distraction to attack again. He missed horribly, and he fell right past her. "Lunch almost done, but Stoppable-son no want lunch. He not hungry."

Ron picked himself up off the ground, eyeing her with almost a look of hate. "I am too hungry, but SHE keeps moving the tray on me!"

She turned back to him then, her expression never changing. "How you get what you desire if you not get what you need?"

Ron threw his hands up in the air, frustration obvious. "Fine, I give up. I'm just going to go to my room for a bit before we start with more exercises."

The pair watched Ron stalk off, and Sensei allowed the smile he had been suppressing to sneak out. "/How goes Stoppable-son's progress/"

"/It is slower than I had feared. He does possess the ability, but he does not yet have the desire to use it. I have seen glimpses of it, brief bursts, but that is all. Are you sure this is the one the prophecy mentions/"

Sensei nodded. "/Of him, I am certain. He has the mystical monkey power, but he has not accepted that power within himself. He will accept it though, of that I am certain. Events are already in motion, the signs of the beginning period are all arriving. I don't know when, but it has started. Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, all three will share a destiny. The events in California, in Italy… all is coming into place now./"

Nooni nodded, noticing the dark expression on the face of her closest friend. "/So you are certain of Rockwaller than. I wish there was some other way, some way to prevent this from all occurring. Some way that you…/"

Sensei's face took on a pained expression for a moment, but then it faded. "/I've known my role for some time now, and I no longer fear it./"

The pair stood in silence for a moment, allowing the wind to bring the scents of the nearby garden to their noses, enjoying the gentle peace of the mountain. Reluctantly, Sensei turned, heading back for his room, pausing briefly to look at Nooni over his shoulder. "/You would join me for tea tonight/"

Nooni nodded, a faint smile crossing her normally impassive face. "/Of course./"

Sensei nodded, and then grinned again. "/You do know Stoppable-son has food in his room/"

Nooni's smile widened. "/I know. I am granting him one last day with it. I plan on taking it from him tomorrow, after he wakes./"

Both adults shared a smile as they went about their day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie walked through the halls, books under one arm, as she searched desperately for Hirotaka. She smiled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but that smile faded when she turned around.

Brick stood there, a forlorn look on his face. "Bonnie, can we go somewhere to talk?"

Bonnie lifted his hand off her shoulder, dropping it unceremoniously to his side. "There's nothing to talk about."

Bonnie turned to leave, but Brick quickly stepped into her way. "Come on Bonnie, you owe me that much! Besides, I won't leave you alone until you do!"

Bonnie stared down a couple of the students that had started paying attention, and they quickly turned away. "Fine, let's go somewhere and talk. But this better be quick!"

She grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to an empty classroom. Shutting the door, she turned on him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh come on, you know why I want to talk. Why'd you break up with me?"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "It was just time, that's all."

Brick looked pained at that statement, but pushed on. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did. But I care about you. A lot! A lot a lot! Just… please… tell me what I did wrong, and I'll fix it!"

Seeing that look on his face, Bonnie almost dropped her defenses right there and then. Remembering the vision that she had had though brought the anger right back to the surface. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's over! Do you think you can get that through that thick skull of yours?"

Now it was Brick who was angry. "Just like that, just because you say so? You won't even tell me what I did wrong?" Her silence was deafening in the small room, and Brick's face contorted in rage. "This is all because of some stupid popularity thing, isn't it? That's why you're hanging out with that Japanese dude. Well screw you Bonnie! I'm tired of these games. I thought you really cared about what we had, what we meant to each other, but I can see that I was wrong. You're more concerned with your popularity than anything else."

Brick stomped past her, but paused with his hand on the doorknob. "You know, I thought you really did have a good side. I didn't even let the things you do at school get to me, because deep down, I thought you were a good person, a person I thought I knew. I guess I was wrong… you really are just a bitch!"

Brick threw open the door, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone, Bonnie lost all the resolve she had. Her legs gave out on her, and she slumped to the floor, tears freely streaming down her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nooni almost felt sorry for the young man, as he flailed away, trying desperately to get even a morsel of food. Almost, but not quite.

"Stoppable-son, you must be swift if you are to achieve what desires you have."

Ron stabbed again and again, already feeling tired from the multitude of exercises that day. "Can't you see I'm trying?" He lunged forward, hoping to knock her down, and maybe, just maybe, get some bit of food, but Nooni just sidestepped him. Tossing away his chopsticks, he almost screamed. "I can't do this!"

Nooni just frowned at him. "How you achieve when you give up so easy?"

Ron just shook his head. "Look, I'm tired, so I'm just going to go to my room and rest a bit, until I have to get up again, okay?"

She watched him stalk off, and quietly began to follow him. When she got to the door to his room, she could hear the rustling going on inside, and smiled inwardly.

"Rufus, buddy, did you eat ALL the nacos?"

She could hear the little naked mole rat reply in the negative, and the sound of rustling could be heard again, as he sifted through his stuff a second time. "I know I had a few left, there's no way they could be gone yet. I mean, who would want to steal my… NOONI!"

Nooni couldn't help herself as a smile broke out on her face. _At least he is swift in some areas._ Comporting herself, she responded through the closed door. "Naco make Stoppable-son slow. Now with no naco, maybe Stoppable-son become swift."

An agonized scream was her only response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, as always, I didn't plan it, but it looks like we are going to have at least another chapter or two! I just had an idea float in, and I had to run with it. By the way, if you enjoyed Nooni, please read mattb3671's ongoing series. I am just happy she relented to join us on this little trip here. And don't you worry, it won't be long for Recovery!


	5. Exchange 3

I own squat, Disney owns all. Bastards won't sell either. Sorry I took so long with the update, the story just wouldn't flow, and there is nothing worse than trying to force a story. / indicates Japanese.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answers – Chapter 5

"Bonnie, is everything all right?"

Bonnie looked up from her food, a bit startled, as she looked across the table to Hirotaka. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just have something on my mind."

Hirotaka smiled lightly. "Is it the fight you had earlier today?"

Bonnie dropped her pizza slice back to the plate. "How did… I mean…"

Hirotaka just frowned slightly. "I am sorry if I intruded on a private subject. I had just heard through the… the grape vine… that you had had a fight. Is that what is on your mind?"

Bonnie sighed, picking up her slice once more. "Yeah, it is. Brick is… was my boyfriend, and I had just broken up with him. He didn't take it too well."

Hirotaka nodded as he took a bite of his own slice. "So Brick, he did something wrong?"

Bonnie looked startled, pausing mid-bite. "What… no, he didn't… I mean…" Bonnie put her slice back down, gathering her thoughts. "If you knew someone was going to do something, something that would hurt you, wouldn't it be better to stop it before it happened?"

Hirotaka paused himself. "That would depend on what was about to happen, and how sure you were that such a thing were to happen."

Bonnie slumped slightly in her seat. "I was pretty sure it was going to happen."

"Then the only other thing to consider would be how much you cared for the person, and how much you would do and deal with to be with that person. Is the pain he would cause you worth it, in the end?"

Looked away, sinking a bit lower into her seat. "Look, can we talk about something else?"

Hirotaka nodded. "As you wish."

Bonnie glanced down at her watch, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh, maybe we can get together later. I just realized I have to be somewhere right now. Later tonight?"

Hirotaka nodded, smiling lightly. "Of course. It would be my honour!"

He watched as the young woman quickly bolted from the table. He knew just what was so important to her, and he smiled. _She is accepting her gift, even as she fears it. Sensei will be pleased._

A tap on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see a dark skinned girl, smiling at him. The name escaped him for the moment, but he knew she was a friend to both Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Monique. I know you're new in town, and wondered if you'd like a guide for a bit. I can even get you a discount at Club Banana if you're interested in picking anything up?"

Hirotaka glanced towards where Bonnie had been, knowing she would be a while at least. Turning back, he smiled. "I would be honoured."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei stood near the entrance, awaiting what he knew was inevitable from his talk with Ron Stoppable. It was true, he was the Chosen One of the prophecies, but for now, he lacked the confidence, both in himself and for what he might achieve. When he saw the young man approaching the gate, bag over his shoulder with a letter in hand, he knew that a further push was needed. He hated having used Yori in this manner, but when she was the first to volunteer, he could not deny her, her honour would have compelled her to question, and he was not ready for that.

When Ron called for her, he quickly realized that it was fate that had made the decision for him, and he smiled inwardly. It was one thing for Ron to shirk responsibility through doubt and fear, but he knew the young man could not leave a friend in danger.

"I am saddened to say that Yori is missing."

Ron's eyes widened slightly, surprise evident. "Missing? Missing how?"

"Since you refused the task of recovering the Lotus Blade, she seized the honour." Sensei motioned for Ron to follow him, and the pair quickly made their way down the trail. When they reached the small clearing, where it was obvious there had been a struggle, they paused. Sensei could see the warring emotions on the young man's face, and knew that he would do the right thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie paid for her final purchase, smiling as she left the store. She definitely felt better today, after pushing her talk with Brick to the back of her mind. Hirotaka had obliged her, going with her to shop, and she smiled at just how nice he had been. Most people followed her around for popularity, to boost their own image, but Hirotaka just wanted to be with her for her, and she liked that. It was too bad he would only be here a few more days. She was surprised though that she hadn't seen him coming though, this was normally the kind of thing she would have caught.

Smiling as she came out of the store, that smile faded when she saw Hirotaka talking with both Kim and Monique, and Bonnie suppressed an urge to tear their eyes out. She watched as he quickly bowed to them, and turned towards her. As he was leaving, she noticed Kim and Monique begin to fight, and smiled just a bit at that. Hirotaka's expression was one of resignation as he slowly approached her.

"What did they want?" The emphasis on they was not exactly hidden.

"They invited me to go with them to the Bravos tonight."

Bonnie looked shocked, a small fear welling up inside. "What did you tell them?"

Hirotaka looked almost hesitant before he responded. "I said it would be my honour to accompany them."

Bonnie's heart fell, and she looked away quickly. "Fine, go with them. Have a nice time."

Hirotaka tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off. "I'm sorry if I have…"

"Don't even bother. You just have a good time with little miss perfect and her friend over there. I'm going home."

Hirotaka watched her storm off, his pleas for her to stop falling on deaf ears. He could feel the guilt of what he had done, as he quickly realized why she had reacted the way that she had. She was scared, and she was lonely, he could see that in how her face fell as they had talked, and he had just left her. Now, she was hurting, and while his thoughts should have been on how he might accomplish his mission now, his only concerns were on how he might make things right with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei frowned as he watched young Ron Stoppable heading past the gates, dressed all in black, Fukashima trailing slightly beside him. He knew all this had been anticipated but, even so, knowing and accepting were two different things.

"/Do you think he is ready? He is awfully young for such a heavy burden to be placed on him./"

Sensei frowned, glancing at the woman beside him. "/I do not know Nooni, I just don't know. The spirit is there, even if he does not yet realize it. Soon, the body will follow. This is but one of his early tests, and not even the prophecies are clear on just what will happen./"

Nooni nodded, glancing back to where the retreating students could just be barely made out. "/You do know that Fukashima is the betrayer, don't you/"

Sensei nodded glumly. "/I know. He has made his decision, just as we all have. There is nothing to be done about that now. All we can do is ensure the prophecy comes to fruition, preparing as best we can./"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie sat on her bed, knees tucked up to her chest, as she stared forlornly at the picture of Brick on her nightstand. She lost Brick, of that she was sure, especially after that tirade at school. Her parents never paid attention to her, and her sisters… well, they just weren't wanted in the first place. Of course, that didn't stop her from wanting their approval, even if she knew she'd never get it. Now, she had lost Hirotaka before she had had a chance to even really get to know him. She felt like crawling into a ball and staying there for a good long time.

A knock at her door startled her, and she pressed herself deeper into her pillows. "What do you want?"

"Bonnie, could I come in?" The sound of Hirotaka's voice was surprising at best, and she knew her mother must have let him in.

Bonnie jumped to her feet, straightening her blouse and wiping away any stray tears that might yet remain on her face. She checked herself quickly in the mirror, making sure she looked all right, before she cracked open the door. "What do you want?"

"Bonnie, I would like to apologize for my actions. I did not know that by accepting I would hurt you in this manner."

Bonnie mouth twitched slightly, but showed no other signs of emotion. "Didn't bother me one bit. What do I care if you hang out with Possible and her friend? Have fun."

Bonnie shut the door, but didn't move from there, wishing her stubborn pride hadn't taken over as he was apologizing. She beat her fist against her head, berating herself for being so stupid.

When she heard him speak again, she was almost overjoyed. "I did not take your feelings into account, and I am gravely sorry about that. I should have realized how much that might pain you. I have felt that myself, and for me to do that to you was unacceptable."

Bonnie slumped against the door, holding herself. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have just taken off like that."

"It was still not my place to make you feel as you did. If you could forgive me, I would give anything to make it up to you. I value our friendship, more than anything."

Bonnie slowly slid to the floor. "Only friendship?"

She heard a pause, before he responded. "Your heart belongs to another at the moment, and there is nothing I could do to get between that. I know you still care for him, though you are afraid of the pain that might happen. But if you don't risk that pain, can you ever truly know love?"

"What if the pain might be too much?"

"You'll never know unless you try."

Bonnie slowly rose to her feet, opening the door slowly to see the faint smile on Hirotaka's face. She wiped a small tear from her eye, smiling at him. "I guess friends wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Hirotaka's smile broadened. "Friends are never a bad thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei smiled at the almost festive mood at the school. With the return of the Lotus Blade, as well as Ron and Yori, the students were almost jubilant, and he allowed them this moment of peace. He walked among them as they talked and laughed of their victory, and the heroics of the two young students. There was also some talk of Fukashima's betrayal, but he knew that it would pass. He knew that the young man, who had allowed darkness into his heart and claim him, would return one day. He knew what would happen that day, and though he did not welcome it, he did understand his role to play. No one else knew that part of the prophecy though, not even Nooni, nor his successor, for they would try and stop him for sure.

Sensei took a moment for himself in his garden. Even with winter encroaching, the garden was still very fragrant, and he smiled. He had lived a good life, with much to be proud of. Many students had come through the school during his time, and many had gone on to do remarkable things. He would see his granddaughter grow to a beautiful woman before his time would come, and his adopted son become a man. He hoped he lived to see them share the love for each other that he could see when they looked at each other, though they did not know and understand it yet.

And he had started the Chosen One on his path. Though he did not know how that path would weave yet, he knew that he was started on the right one.

Sensei slowly made his way over to the gathered students, and smiled when Nooni came from the kitchen, bearing a tray of food. His smile broadened as he made out bite-sized portions of Ron's nacos, and even laughed, however slightly, when he heard the young man's yell of recognition.

The students lined up, and despite the festive mood, Nooni continued the tradition of "catching" their food. Sensei noted the look of determination on Ron's face, as he gripped his chopsticks in his hands. When his turn came, he swung wildly, and then again, as Nooni moved far to fast for him. When Ron paused, closing his eyes, Sensei smiled as he felt just a trace of the mystic power rise up within him, probably even unnoticeable to Ron. His eyes snapped open quickly, his chopsticks moving quickly, and just barely snagged one as Nooni moved. He could see the look of surprise on the young man's face.

Nooni bowed, smiling slightly. "Maybe nacos make Stoppable-san swift after all."

"BOOYAH!"

Sensei drifted away, returning to his room. It was beginning, and he feared, but seeing the young man, knowing what he might accomplish, he felt hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie smiled as she stepped out of the car, waiting as Hirotaka grabbed his bag from the back. He had had to return the bike to the rental place had she had volunteered to drop him off at the airport. When he had his stuff, he turned to her. "I will miss you Bonnie. It is good to have a friend, even if we must part this quickly."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. "I'm glad too. Now, you make sure you stay in touch, or even those kung fu moves you've got won't save you."

Hirotaka laughed, as they pulled away. They headed for the entrance to the terminal when Bonnie spotted Kim and Monique waiting by the entrance. "Oh, what are they doing here?"

"Perhaps they are here to greet their friend as he returns?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, they're here to see you off. Probably still arguing over you."

The faintest trace of a smile crossed over Hirotaka's features. "Perhaps we can, as you say, kill two birds with one stone."

Bonnie looked over at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"A way that would force them to recognize the error of their ways, and to help patch up their friendship. A kiss."

Bonnie frowned. "How would kissing them help stop their fighting? That's just going to make matters worse."

Hirotaka's grin widened. "I meant that you should kiss me, when I give the signal. It would help alleviate their grievance, if they see that I am not choosing between them."

Now Bonnie was smiling. "As much as I don't really care for helping Kim right now, that's something I wouldn't mind."

Bonnie watched as he strolled over to them, placing his bag down behind the pillar. Slowly, she made her way over, watching them talk, and when he gave the signal, she ran over to him, jumping into his arms, her lips meeting hers. It was innocent to them, but to anyone watching, it looked impassioned. When she broke apart from him, she gave him a little wave. "Bye Hiro darling."

With a toss of her hair, she walked away, glancing over to share one last smile with Hirotaka as he was heading through the doors. In her hands she gripped the email he had given her, and she knew, though she might not see him again, that at least she had another friend out there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, this will be the last look back like this. I have way to many stories on tap right now to even try another episode prequel again. Though, there is always a chance in the future.


End file.
